Happy Birthday, Raven!
by Skyress8619
Summary: Yes, I know it is late, but it is here. This is a story with 3 one-shots in it, and each one will star a Raven 2nd job class. This story is raw because of the urgency of it. The story is for the celebration of Raven's birthday, which is May 8th. Enjoy! Contains some Raven x Rena.


**Skyress8619 has logged in. **

**Skyress8619: Greetings, readers. Firstly, I would like to say Happy Birthday to none other than Raven. **

**Raven: Thank you, but you are very late. **

**Skyress8619: I am completely aware of that, and I deeply apologise. I will explain. I usually go to bed at nine o'clock, which I think is absolute ridiculous and I have no idea how I managed to survive school-wise, since I also have two instruments to practice. I found out that it was Raven's birthday on May 8****th**** at 8:50. Obviously, I did not have the time to write anything, and since then I had been writing as fast as I could. **

**Skyress8619: Because of the urgency of this story, this will be raw, and thus not beta read. I apologise in advance for any spelling, grammar, syntax and other mistakes that can be eliminated by beta reading. This story is also three one-shots put together into one story, and each one uses Raven's three classes. **

**Skyress8619: And before I begin, allow me to make a disclaimer. I do not own Elsword or anything from it. Elsword is owned by KOG Studios and its publishers, such as Nexon and Kill3rCombo. **

**Classes:  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Aisha: Elemental Master  
Rena: Wind Sneaker  
Raven: Blade Master  
Eve: Code Empress  
Chung: Iron Paladin **

"Wow, Velder is huge…" The Elgang stood at a cliff overlooking the capital city of Lurensia. The residential area looked normal, but it was the palace that troubled them most. A pillar of darkness covered the entire building, accompanied by flames. But what came to Raven's eyes first was the capital prison, standing on a hill. Then his eyes drifted down to the forest next to it, and then that clearing…

"Raven? Are you okay?" Rena's hand went on his shoulder, and the Blade Master snapped out of his thoughts.  
"I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes." He sighed, trying to focus onto the palace, but his eyes kept drifting back.

The screams of his comrades were getting closer. And so were the screams of _her._ His chest began to feel tight, his breathing accelerating and the light of the afternoon sun seemed to fade around him, taking him back to the painful memory that he never wanted to experience again. The night sky was starless, and the only sources of light were the small fires that were around the place.

All the screams suddenly stopped, and _she_ fell to the ground, covered in her own blood. And there was _him_, walking towards him with an evil smile. Raven tried to move, tried to reach for his blade that was planted beside him and cut the bastard into pieces. His body refused. He could only watch as _he_ approached, the dagger in his hand covered in the blood of _her._

_Damn, stop it, STOP IT! _Raven's mind screamed, but that bastard was already close enough. _He_ lifted the dagger up, and that was when everything began to slow down. The bladed weapon went towards Raven's left arm, and he could only wait until this all ended, and he would be reduced to just a human lying in a pool of his own blood, and missing his left arm. And then those bloody Nasods would pick him up and use him as a test subject…

The Blade Master screamed as pain coursed through his left arm, suddenly opening his eyes, still screaming as something was being forcedly moved inside the arm. After what seemed like agonising minutes it stopped, and Raven lay panting, tears in his eyes. He realised that he wasn't at that cliff anymore, and was in a bed. His friends were looking down at him with worried expressions. Especially Rena.

"Raven, what happened?" Her tone was soft.  
"I…" All the Blade Master remembered was being at the cliff, that memory unfolding, and then waking up. "I'm not sure either."  
"You were just standing there with a really fearful look in your eyes, and we tried shaking you and you wouldn't move. And then you just collapsed." The Wind Sneaker paused to allow the words to sink in.

"Then we had to carry you here, and Eve checked on your arm and realised something was jammed. She tried fixing it and then you woke up." The elf finished.  
"I'm sorry if I worried all of you." Raven calmed down.  
"You worried the hell out of all of us!" Elsword raised his voice. "Just randomly freezing then collapsing; we all thought something really bad happened."

"Elsword, calm down." Rena spoke. "Raven hasn't been sleeping that well recently, anyway. He might have just gotten tired." _She's right. Even just thinking about Velder as I next destination really stopped me from sleeping._  
"… Fine."  
"Where are we?" The Blade Master asked.

"We're at an inn. We decided to book the rooms now so they wouldn't be booked out by night. Do you still want to rest a bit more? We were planning to explore our surroundings a bit now that we're here. Velder is taken over by demons, so we're in the outskirts." Aisha replied. Raven sat up to get out of bed, but immediately felt dizzy.  
"I… think I'll rest a bit more."

"Alright. We'll leave you alone, then-" Elsword was cut off by Rena.  
"I'll stay with him to make sure nothing happens."  
"Okay, then." Eve had just finished putting the sleeve-like plating on the Nasod arm, and the rest of the Elgang exited the room. The elf sat on the side of the bed.  
"Are you sure you're okay? You look shaken, like you've just had a nightmare."

Damn, she could read him so well.  
"No, I'm fine now." Rena just wiped a tear that Raven didn't even notice.  
"Fine, then, if you have to be so stubborn." The Wind Sneaker stroked his cheek; the gentle, silky touch was soothing. And it was making him want to sleep.  
"Raven, just go to sleep. There's no point staying awake."

There was the reading again, but the Blade Master obeyed, anyway. He unconsciously snuggled against the elf's hand, and promptly fell asleep. There was no nightmare waiting for him this time.

**Classes:  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Aisha: Void Princess  
Rena: Wind Sneaker  
Raven: Veteran Commander  
Eve: Code Empress  
Chung: Tactical Trooper**

"Woah! Velder in Winter is so cool!" Elsword threw open the curtains to the large window that was in the room. The previous night he had shared a room with Chung, and now the Tactical Trooper was excited too.  
"Let's hope we don't have to battle the demons again. We need a break."  
"Of course, we've been fighting for the past few weeks."

"Anyway, let's meet up with the others and see if they'll agree to have a snowball fight." The Infinity Sword quickly got dressed in a casual winter attire before leaving the room. The Tactical Trooper did the same. All six of the Elgang met at the breakfast table.  
"Did you guys sleep well?" Rena asked.  
"I got along fine, even though Elsword was really hyperactive that night because of the snow." Chung said.

"I was not!"  
"You were ranting about how you were going to totally beat Aisha in a snowball fight!"  
"Guys, calm down, we're being too noisy." Rena shushed the two boys, and soon they resumed eating.  
"I've been reading the reports on the demons. Because of the snow, I don't think they'll attack today, which is a relief." Raven spoke up.

"Yes. I need to maintain Oberon and Ophelia. I think it is also a good idea to check your arm, Raven. I will make adjustments according to how it is coping with this colder weather." Eve's monotonous voice cut through. Oberon's posture suddenly turned stiff and was about to run away, but Ophelia restrained the masculine-type Nasod.  
"Hey, since we don't need to fight, let's have a snowball fight!"

"Ohh, this will be fun…" Petite Angkor, who was perched on Aisha's shoulder, smiled menacingly.  
"Yeah, we will totally beat you, Elsword!" Aisha continued.  
"Wait a minute. I've already decided on how it's going to work." Raven already had a feeling that he was going to involved in this, as much as he didn't want to. But he could train after the snowball fight…

_We've been fighting for a while, we all need a break. You included, Raven._ The Veteran Commander told himself.  
"It's going to be a three on three fight, with the us younger ones versus the older ones. So the teams are Aisha, Chung and I versus Rena, Raven and Eve."  
"Okay, I'm definitely in!" Rena cheered.

"Give me some time to make minor adjustments to Oberon and Ophelia concerning the weather, and I will join." Eve said. Ophelia looked happy, and so did Oberon.  
"Why not?" Aisha smirked, and so did Petite Angkor. "We're so going to beat them."  
"We haven't had fun in a while, so I'm in." Chung agreed. Everyone then turned to Raven.  
"So, Raven, you in or not?" Rena asked.

_Hmm… when was the last time I had fun? A snowball fight isn't going to hurt, and beating some kids in a snowball fight can't be that hard, right? _The Veteran Commander sighed.  
"Fine. I'll join." Elsword lit up.  
"That's the spirit." Raven and Eve finished what they had left of their meal.  
"I will now leave to maintain my servants as well as Raven's arm." The two promptly left the table.

"Why are we going to my room?" The half-Nasod asked the Nasod queen.  
"It is essential that the younger ones do not know about this. Oberon, fetch my toolbox. Ophelia, accompany him so he does not run away." The two servants obeyed, rushing down the hall to Eve's room, which she had shared with Aisha. The Veteran Commander and the Code Empress entered the room.

Raven sat down on his bed and rested his Nasod arm beside him. As if on cue, Eve's servants returned with the toolbox, handing it to their queen.  
"I believe this will help us to dominate in the upcoming snowball fight." She held up a core that looked very much like Raven's nuclear flame core, except this was blue.  
"Are you replacing my current core with that one?"

"I am. This turns your attacks into ice ones accordingly. Your arm will be very capable of shooting out snowballs." The Veteran Commander suppressed a smirk. Eve took off the outer crow-like plating, revealing the internal parts of the arm. Raven bit his lip as the Nasod queen began to pull on the core to stop himself from screaming. He tasted blood afterwards. She put the blue core into the now empty slot before replacing the outer plating.

"Does it feel alright?"  
"It feels normal."  
"Did you have any problems regarding the cold weather before I put this newer core in?"  
"It was fine."  
"Are you sure? If any of the joints or internal parts were freezing I can easily fix that."

"It was all okay."  
"You may now leave the room if you wish. I will maintain Oberon and Ophelia now, and it may take a lot longer than expected." The Code Empress dismissed the Veteran Commander, and the latter left the room, meeting up with the rest of the Elgang. Elsword, Aisha and Chung were huddled in a circle, appearing to be talking secretively.

"Raven? Is everything okay?"  
"Yes. My arm is fine. We should discuss tactics since Elsword and their team are."  
"Good idea."

_A few hours later…_

The two teams took their places. They had chosen a park that had a few trees, benches as well as signs; the obstacles would make the battle more fun, Elsword had said. Spectators had gathered to watch, each one taking a side to cheer.  
"Okay, let me recap on the rules!" Elsword shouted so his opponents could hear. "You are only allowed to attack with snowballs, no held weapons are allowed, if you get hit by a snowball you're out, and the team who survives wins. The boundaries are this clearing. If you cross the boundaries you're out."

"Oberon and Ophelia are allowed to fight for Eve, Angkor is allowed to throw snowballs but is not allowed to make contact with the opposition and Aisha is not allowed to use magic. Also, if you fall over or lose your balance, you are also out, and you are not allowed to make physical contact with the opposition! If you get hit by any snowball, even those of your team, you're out!" The Infinity Sword continued. _I am so going to beat Raven in this._  
"Start!" Both sides picked up snowballs and hurtled them at each other. At first, all snowballs were colliding with each other, with no sides getting hit, or showing signs of slowing down their respective onslaughts.

Finally, in attempt to break the stalemate, Rena jumped into the air, throwing the two snowballs she had in her hands. Elsword jumped to the side, dodging the elf's cold projectiles as well as those of Ophelia and Oberon. He quickly threw another while on the snow, aiming for Raven's legs. Unfortunately, the Veteran Commander noticed, sidestepping and throwing what he had left in his hands.

The half-Nasod was already formulating a plan in his head. _If we can attack by surprise and from different angles…_ _Wait, where's Chung?_ He turned around fast enough to dodge an incoming snowball aimed for his head. Raven's instincts told him to throw himself into the snow below, but that meant getting eliminated. Instead, he leapt up into the air, throwing snowballs at Chung in attempt to eliminate him.

The Tactical Trooper dodged to the side, throwing snowballs from behind at Rena, Oberon and Ophelia. The three then had to defend themselves from the front and the back, and Raven knew how difficult this was. Angkor aimed a snowball high, causing the Veteran Commander to twist awkwardly to avoid the projectile. The landing was graceless, and Elsword used this chance to try and hit the older brother figure.

Rena countered the Infinity Sword's snowball with her own, before dodging to the side to avoid Chung. She finally found a plan to utilize her legs, and began running and throwing at the same time, making herself a moving target. First she circled the Tactical Trooper to distract him from Oberon, Ophelia and Raven. Chung was dodging almost easily. _We need another person to help get Chung out; he's isolated._

Now that the Tactical Trooper was distracted, Oberon and Ophelia no longer had to stand back to back. Both focussed on the front, throwing snowballs as hard as they could at Elsword, Aisha and Angkor. The bat was a much smaller target as well as a moving one, making aiming more difficult. That didn't do it any good; simple calculations was all it took and soon Angkor was dodging wildly, not given a chance to throw his own snowball.

Raven saw Rena's tactic and advanced forward, dodging while throwing snowballs to defend himself. He was almost about to hit Elsword at point blank when he jumped into the air. That gave way to Aisha's snowball, causing the Veteran Commander to boost forward with his legs and almost fall forward into the snow. The Infinity Sword aimed a snowball for the back of Raven's head, but the half-Nasod recovered and sped to the side.

Now that he was behind them, he began assaulting them from the back. Oberon and Ophelia aimed from the front, while Rena was multitasking, aiming for Chung while trying to throw towards the front. Raven lobbed a snowball over Elsword and Aisha's heads, hoping to hit Chung. The Tactical Trooper saw it coming a little too late and dodged to the side, almost losing his balance as he did so.

Rena failed to land the next snowball as Chung began to retreat back to his team. The elven archer chased him, throwing snowballs from behind, but he kept on dodging by watching his back. Finally, he successfully did, only to have another snowball almost smack onto his face. Angkor and Aisha were using the same tactic that Oberon and Ophelia had; standing back to back. Elsword and Chung eventually did the same.

The Veteran Commander leapt up and over the heads of his opponents, throwing two snowballs down at them. Aisha almost lost her balance as she moved forward to dodge, and Angkor simply flew to the side. Elsword and Chung broke up quickly, making Raven's attack useless. He landed alongside Oberon, Ophelia and Rena, helping them to assault the younger fighters from the front.

Again they were stuck in the same stalemate as from the beginning. _All we need is a much faster fire rate that also covers a wider area so the opposition can neither dodge nor counter with their own snowballs…_ That meant using his arm. Raven didn't mind using it now; he had intended it to be a surprise that would wipe out his opponents. _Not to mention the element of surprise helps us too._

"Okay, we're ending this now." Raven spoke amongst his allies. Oberon, Ophelia knew what this meant, and so did Rena. They readied to fire as fast as they could. The Veteran Commander planted his feet into the ground, held onto his Nasod arm and aimed forward.  
"Hellfire Gatling!" _I said specifically that no one could attack with anything other than snowballs! Why-_

And out came snowballs. Just like the actual attack, the snowballs were fired fast enough to make it difficult to dodge, and Oberon, Ophelia and Rena threw as fast as they could. This combination didn't give their opponents a chance to counterattack as they dodged wildly while not falling over. They saw Raven shift his stance slightly before realising that this wasn't the end of the attack.

The fire rate only increased as the Nasod arm's vents opened, spewing out some kind of cold gas. Soon, it became too much. Angkor was hit, the snowball almost burying the bat as it fell onto the snow. Chung was hit on the face so hard he fell backwards; fortunately he wasn't knocked out. A snowball hit Aisha's ankle, causing her to land face-first onto the snow. Elsword was bombarded, the combined force of the snowballs causing him to also fall backwards.

The now-larger crowd cheered wildly for the victors as Rena, Raven, Oberon and Ophelia approached their defeated opponents to check if they were okay. Elsword stood up, an angry expression on his face.  
"Hey! You guys cheated!"  
"I believe we did not violate any of the rules we had discussed." Eve approached. "You did not say anything about Raven not being able to use his arm."

The Infinity Sword grumbled, and his friends rose around him.  
"That was fun, anyway. I really never expected you to participate, Raven." Chung spoke, wiping the last of the snow off his face.  
"Well, I did anyway. I haven't had fun in a while, and we all need a break." The Veteran Commander replied.  
"How was your arm able to shoot snowballs?" Aisha asked.

"Eve gave an ice core to me, actually." Raven took off the outer plating of his arm, revealing the shiny, blue core inside. "But I think I still prefer using fire." The Elgang laughed.  
"Can we go back inside? I'm feeling uncomfortable out in this weather." Angkor said, and Aisha laughed.  
"Why not?"

"We should all warm up; we have a meeting with Vanessa in an hour." Raven spoke.  
"As a matter of fact I'm right here." The Elgang suddenly turned around. Sure enough, the Red Knights Centurion was right there, and smiling. "That was quite a snowball fight you had there."  
"Umm… thanks?" Elsword replied.

"Yes, you do have a meeting with me in an hour. I advise you all get yourselves comfortable. See you later." She waved as she walked away, and Elsword waved back.  
"Come on, let's go." The Elgang headed back into the inn, hoping that Vanessa wasn't going to call them for another fight with the demons.

**Classes:  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Aisha: Elemental Master  
Rena: Grand Archer  
Raven: Reckless Fist  
Eve: Code Nemesis  
Chung: Deadly Chaser**

_Damn, there's so many of them…_ The Elgang stood on a small hill, watching the demons march towards them. No, it wasn't just a division, but it was an entire army heading for them. And Vanessa had said that they were only going to have artillery support and archers, and there were no reinforcements. They couldn't call for any, either. They were just going to have to kill all of them, and also make sure that none sneaked past.

They had decided that the archers would pick on those that dare snuck past the Elgang.  
"Are we just going to charge through all of that?" Aisha asked Elsword.  
"Yeah, we're going to have to… We should each separate and take on a different side of the army so they don't get past us. The archers are there, but…"  
"They can't hold off a lot." Rena finished.

Upon seeing so many demons, Raven knew that there was going to be a lot of black blood going around. Just the thought of tearing them apart with his blade and claw made the prosthetic limb twitch. _The bastards will die for what they've done._ He could feel his rage rising, as well as his arm hurting. The Reckless Fist clutched it, but it didn't do any good. What if he lost himself to his rage during the battle?

"Go, now!" Vanessa was there to command, and yelled her orders. At her words, the Elgang jumped off the hill, running towards their enemies. The demons saw this, and began to charge themselves. Raven let out a blood-boiling war cry before punching forward, crushing several demons together, and then swinging a fist around to get rid of the enemies surrounding him.

He jumped into the air, raining down Nasod spears and causing explosions. There were still demons everywhere, all of them needing killing. The Reckless Fist swung his arm and blade around almost wildly, each time his weapons meeting a target. Occasionally they would meet a shield, and then Raven would punch through it. _There's no point trying to hide from me; I will kill all of you!_

His vision was slowly covered with a curtain with of blood red, and suddenly the black blood from the demons was more pronounced. Now killing the bastards just seemed so _fun_, and the rush of adrenaline felt wonderful. They couldn't kill him, but he could kill all he wanted, all he wanted to satisfy his bloodlust. Time seemed to speed up, his movements faster, and the black blood still splashing everywhere.

It was over eventually, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't believe that everything was killed so fast. Then he remembered he had fiends killing the demons with him. Maybe they would give him the violence and the blood that he wanted.  
"Raven?" Rena looked worryingly at the Reckless Fist, who had his back turned to the rest of the Elgang.

Raven turned around, a gleeful smile plastered on his face and his eyes flaring too uncontrollably. He was practically covered in the black blood of the demons. He charged at the Elgang, and it was then the Grand Archer noticed that the Reckless Fist's Nasod arm was cackling with electricity; it did not usually.  
"Rena!" Aisha quickly summoned a large piece of ice and planted it in front of Raven.

If the Elemental Master had not done so, the elven archer would have been sliced to pieces by her own friend. _No, this isn't Raven. We have to try and calm him down._ As Rena gathered her focus on the situation, the half-Nasod punched, the ice shattering into pieces. A shard caught the elf in the arm and the wound began to bleed, but she ignored the pain as she leapt away, causing Raven to miss a punch.

Eve summoned an Assault Spear and Chung aimed his Destroyer, firing off several exploded projectiles in rapid succession. The Reckless Fist simply jumped up into the air, both attacks missing their target. He then shot towards the ground, a punch aimed for Rena, who was still trying to think of a way to calm Raven down. Elsword pushed the half-Nasod to the side.  
"Rena, I think you're the only one who can get him under control again. We'll distract him."

"Just… just don't hurt him. Only do that if you really have to." The Elgang all knew that. The Lord Knight charged forward towards the Reckless Fist, before the two engaged in a close combat battle of sword attacks. _First, calm down, it's happened before…_ The Grand Archer saw Elsword sail through the air, apparently dazed. _What calmed him down last time? … We restrained him and then he eventually stopped and came to his senses. We should do that._

"Restrain him; it's what we did last time!" Rena shouted, and immediately the Elgang reacted. Aisha planted icicles around Raven to restrict his area of movement. Just as he punched through a block of ice, the Elemental Master unleashed a powerful electrical attack, temporarily paralysing the Reckless Fist's muscles. As he fell, Chung quickly ran over, catching his arm. Eve shocked the Nasod arm with some other type of charge; everyone thought it acted like a sedative for the arm as normal electricity would make it more hyperactive.

Usually, the electricity lasted long enough for Raven to come to his senses, but it didn't. The Reckless Fist easily overpowered the Deadly Chaser and the arm shook off the special charge. Raven punched Chung hard, sending him flying several metres before he rolled. The pain temporarily disabled him, and the half-Nasod eyed his next target, Eve, before charging at her. He let out a roar of laughter as he ran, fist raised in preparation to attack.

_Damn, that didn't work! Had it always worked whenever Raven went out of control?_ Rena was in fighting stance, just in case Raven were to come to her, but so far she was only watching. The Code Nemesis only defended by summoning Nasod spears; the Reckless Fist slashed and punched. Eventually they clashed, blade and fist on spears, and Raven unleashed a kick with his armoured leg, hitting the Nasod queen in the side and sending her into the air.

The Grand Archer could tell that Eve was trying to hold back. _Quick, Rena, think of something before anyone gets seriously hurt!_ But her mind was blank. _What's something that calms him down? _The Reckless Fist jumped up to meet the Code Nemesis, ready to stab and slash, but Eve glided to the side, dodging Raven before she covered her drones with electricity.

Moby and Remy rammed as hard as they could on the half-Nasod's stomach, sending him back to the ground. The effect of the electricity was almost nothing; he easily shook it off. The Nasod queen landed gracefully as Raven charged. _Wait, maybe…_

_Flashback _

"_Raven? What's wrong? Is there a reason why you've been avoiding me ever since we met?" Rena approached. They were at Feita, and the half-Nasod was sitting there, staring up at the night sky. He had been deep in thought before the elf approached.  
"It's nothing." Raven replied, but his tone sounded sad.  
"No, really, something's wrong. I can hear it in your voice. Please, just let me help." _

"_There's nothing you can do to help me."  
"It's better if you talk it out." The Reckless Fist did not reply. The Grand Archer spoke again.  
"Is this about your past?" Rena could tell that her words hit something, because Raven hesitated.  
"No… just go away…" He turned to look at her once into her eyes, but instantly turned away again. _

_The elven archer could tell that it was a lie.  
"Please, Raven. I want to help."  
"…" The tone that she used hit that same thing again. Rena waited patiently for a reply, before the Reckless Fist suddenly stood up, yelling in rage as he punched towards her. Her instincts quickly kicked in, and she sidestepped, dodging the attack. _

_She saw his eyes widen at what he had just done. Raven froze before he sunk to his knees, burying his face into his hands.  
"Damn it, damn it all…" He cursed. "Why does she just have to look like _her_?" He cursed again when he realised that he had said that out loud. The Reckless Fist still had not told the Elgang about his past. Yet. _

"_Who are you talking about?" There was another pause. Raven realised that that there was no point hiding it anymore.  
"… Seris. She was my fiancée." Rena thought the half-Nasod was not the type of person to have a romantic relationship. But… he did?  
"Fiancée? Wait, did the Nasods somehow abduct you and control you? Is she okay now?"_

"_She's gone." The sudden answer surprised the Grand Archer. She now realised why Raven was avoiding her. She had looked like his deceased fiancée, Seris.  
"… I'm sorry." The elf knelt beside the Reckless Fist; she couldn't tell whether he was crying, but she could almost feel how sad he was. In attempt to comfort him, Rena wrapped her arms around him, pulling Raven into a hug. _

_At first he tensed, as if feeling insecure. And then he relaxed into the Grand Archer's arms.  
"You… you even act like her too…" His voice didn't crack, but it was still obvious that he was holding back tears. Rena didn't know what to say. After an awkward silence, Raven hugged her back, which surprised the elf, before he let go again. Maybe at first he thought that she was really Seris, before he had pulled himself back to reality. _

_They stayed that way until Chung found them. By that time, the Reckless Fist had fallen asleep. _

_Flashback end_

Raven punched forward, and Eve set a plasma afterimage of herself, causing the half-Nasod to flinch. Elsword had recovered and ran, reaching the Reckless Fist fast enough to lock his arms. But the Lord Knight was easily overpowered; and the red-head immediately felt lucky that he had armour, otherwise he would have had a nasty slash wound on the chest. Elsword was knocked backwards, and almost lost his balance.

_I… think I have an idea. But it's extremely risky… No, I have to do it._ Rena dropped her bow and ran towards the Reckless Fist, who was in an advantageous position against the Lord Knight in a play of blades.  
"Rena, stop! It's dangerous!" Elsword shouted before a punch landed on his chest, sending him into the air again.

The Grand Archer didn't listen. She continued to run. The Deadly Chaser charged forward, Destroyer ready to land a blow. The Reckless Fist charged at Chung, but the latter slammed the giant cannon on the ground, blocking a punch and causing Raven to flinch. Rena used this chance to put her plan into action. She threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around the half-Nasod.

_What is Rena doing?! She's only going to get herself killed if not severely injured!_ Elsword thought as he watched. At first Raven let out an animalistic roar and dug his claw into Rena's bare back, and also dug his blade into the skin. The Grand Archer winced as blood flowed down her back, staining the elegant dress that she wore. That didn't matter; her dress was already dirty from the demons' blood.

"Raven, please calm down. All the demons are gone." Rena spoke into his ear. She used her best soothing tone she could use under the pain of the blade and the claw. The Reckless Fist continued to struggle, but it didn't take long for his body to slacken. He realised what he was doing and the elf let go, knowing that he was now in control of himself. A first, he stared ahead, confused at what just happened before the realisation hit him.

"What… what have I done…" The bodies of demons were everywhere, and so was the black blood, but it was when he noticed Rena with a bleeding arm that his eyes widened.  
"Ugh…" The Reckless Fist felt absolutely exhausted, collapsing onto his knees and burying his face into his hands, just like he had before. "I'm so sorry…" He had hurt his friends, the friends who had accepted him despite his sins, the friends that he always wanted to protect.

Only the Grand Archer knew that he was going to lose himself more often, and that eventually, he would stay that way until he died.  
"It's alright. At least you're here in the end." Rena knelt down and hugged him again. The rest of the Elgang watched, letting the elf do the job. Raven hugged back briefly before noticing the blood on her back.

"Rena…! You're still bleeding…"  
"I know. Let's go back now. We're all exhausted. Let's go back." And they headed back towards Velder to rest.

Vanessa watched from the distance. _Did Raven just go out of control? He's not the kind of person to do that. Maybe it had something to do with his arm… _The Red Knights Centurion shook the thoughts aside.  
"Okay, all the demons are gone. The battle has won with a victory to our side. Let us go back and get some rest."

**Skyress8619: I apologise that Blade Master's one is short. As I said, I was writing as fast as I could, and that was the first thing that popped into my mind. I am completely aware that it is not Blade Master at all to make him have a nightmare as he has left behind his past. I think that Blade Master is the Raven that possesses the most "badassery" as you might word it. Reckless Fist uses his rage, and some call Veteran Commander emotional. I completely understand. **

**Skyress8619: So, as usual, please tell me what you think. To compensate for the length of Blade Master's one-shot, I was going to write a full length one with a scene at the beach, which includes Rune Slayer, Void Princess, Wind Sneaker, Blade Master, Code Empress and Iron Paladin, but this was scrapped, as I realised how late I was. I may write it and post it in the future, but for now, the idea is gone in the trash. **

**Skyress8619: I… think that is all I have to say. Again, I am picky in terms of personalities, so please comment on them as well. Thank you all for reading, and… that is all I have to say for now. **

**Skyress8619 has logged out. **


End file.
